Rock'n'Rain
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Je suis la chanteuse du groupe Night Fox. J'aime fondre d'émotions sous les projecteurs de la scène et les hurlements en délire de la foule. Et pourtant, au-delà de cette extase, au centre de toute cette folie musicale, elle se tient juste là. Unique. Sublime. Je ne peux que la voir. Elle et seulement elle...


**Allez, on continue dans la lancée du cucul mania! Non, je ne suis pas folle. Cela va être ma manière de me faire pardonner de disparaître pendant quelque temps, car je vais me jeter sur un autre grand OS. Donc, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Jamais?  
**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

**PS: Pour les personnes qui commentent sans avoir de compte, il m'est difficile de vous répondre. S'il y a un chapitre qui suit après votre commentaire, je me ferais un plaisir de vous laisser un petit mot comme je l'ai fait pour le Crépuscule de l'Innocence. Sinon, j'en suis désolée, mais sachez que je vous en suis reconnaissante d'avoir laissé quelques mots derrière votre passage. Et non, je ne peux vous répondre en auto-review, car cela finirait rapidement en fouillis donc j'évite.  
**

* * *

**Rock'n'Rain**

Les paupières closes, je laissai le vide prendre mon esprit. Les battements de mon cœur retentissaient comme des canons dans mes tympans. Calme et sérénité. Derrière la porte, je pouvais entendre les cris et les hurlements de joies et d'impatience. Mais j'éloignai ces sons parasites de ma tête, me concentrant uniquement sur ma respiration. La douceur du silence me caressa telle une douce mère avec son enfant. Emportée dans cette plénitude, mon environnement semblait s'être évaporée.  
Lorsque soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit avant de déclarer :

- Fang, deux minutes !

Alors que l'intrus referma derrière lui, j'ouvris les yeux et savourai mon retour dans le monde réel. Très vite, l'excitation et l'adrénaline m'envoûtèrent, me piégeant dans leur drogue enivrante. Je me levai gentiment en sentant les poils de mes bras se dresser. Un frisson exquis me parcourut alors que je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure. J'attrapai ma guitare électrique avant de quitter d'un pas sûr ma petite loge.  
Traversant rapidement les coulisses, je saluai brièvement les techniciens. Et au bout d'une minute, j'arrivais au pied de la scène, là où tous mes amis m'attendaient déjà. Ces derniers arboraient tous un immense sourire, tous aussi excités que je l'étais. Nous nous échangeâmes amicalement des poignes de mains ou des tapes à l'épaule afin de nous encourager. Puis, les projecteurs s'éteignirent brutalement. C'était l'heure !

Lorsque les lumières s'éclairèrent à nouveau, la foule en délire hurla de bonheur. Je laissai leur adoration me submerger, nourrissant mon extase qui faisait battre le sang dans mes veines. Excités au maximum, les gens sautillaient sur place, brandissant leurs bras en l'air pour nous applaudir, nous siffler, nous saluer et nous témoigner leur affection. Durant quelque instant, nous baignâmes sous l'amour du public.  
Puis, lentement, je m'avançai vers le centre de la scène, devant le micro. Un grand sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, je me penchai légèrement avant de déclarer :

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Des cris de joie furent la réponse de mon auditoire.

- Je vois que vous êtes chauds ce soir, continuai-je avec satisfaction, élevant une nouvelle salve de voix. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous, les Night Fox, sommes aussi ardents que des braises !

Levant les bras, j'embrassai la transe de la salle avec enthousiasme. Puis, tournant le regard par-dessus mon épaule, je fis un signe au batteur du groupe. Ce dernier, ravi de pouvoir libérer l'impatience qui le tourmentait, frappa ses baguettes en bois. Une, deux... Et une, deux, trois !  
Le rythme s'imposa impérieusement dans toute la pièce. S'ensuivirent la basse, le piano symphonique et ma guitare. Cet orchestre électrique vibra dans le corps, dans l'esprit de chaque personne se trouvant ici, à l'écouter avec frénésie. La musique semblait possédait l'auditoire ainsi que les musiciens. Nous n'étions plus que les marionnettes de son œuvre. Emportés dans sa danse folle et capiteuse.  
L'exaltation ne cessait de grimper. Encore et encore. Alors que la foule retenait son souffle, j'approchai mes lèvres du micro. Les paroles de chansons commençaient déjà à tournoyer dans mon esprit, m'intimant de les exprimer, de les libérer. Dans la grâce de leur beauté, ma voix honora ces mots intenses et puissants.

Ainsi, la cérémonie mélodieuse venait de débuter. Adeptes à la dévotion dévorante, nous célébrions la gloire musicale.

Dans toute cette ferveur, la fatigue n'était qu'illusion, qu'un mirage parmi toutes ces notes et paroles. Mon corps battait au rythme du son alors que ma voix chantait avec zèle. Tout semblait se couper autour de moi, comme si je quittai mon corps pour rejoindre l'extase musicale. Mais alors que l'ivresse atteignait son paroxysme, mon regard se hasarda dans le public. Dans cette foule en délire qui ne dormira certainement pas de toute la nuit, bien trop excitée pour en faire autrement.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, cette caresse aussi délicate qu'un premier baiser. Elle était là, j'en étais certaine.

Puis, mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je croisai enfin les yeux aussi purs que l'océan. Au fond de la pièce, adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés, elle me fixait intensément. Malgré l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, je pouvais parfaitement distinguer sa belle chevelure unique d'une couleur mitigée entre le blond et le rose pâle. Ses cheveux coulaient sur son épaule gauche avec grâce et fluidité.  
Paradoxalement au reste de la foule, elle ne portait pas de vêtements sombres, déchirés ou dans le style rock. D'une classe parfaite, elle s'était habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu. Contrairement au monde qui l'entourait, elle n'était pas emportée par la vague de folie musicale. Elle était simplement focalisée sur moi comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque concert.  
Un frisson me parcourut sans vraiment me surprendre. Car je devais l'avouer, à chacune des prestations de notre groupe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la chercher dans la foule. Obsédée par ses yeux d'une intensité déconcertante. Et surtout, du mystère qui entourait cette femme au visage inexpressif.

Et comme au réveil d'un doux rêve, à la fin du spectacle, ma belle admiratrice disparaissait dans la nature. Impossible de la retrouver. Impossible de la poursuivre. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer la retrouver la prochaine fois. Encore et encore. Priant de pouvoir me délecter à nouveau de son regard azur.

.

Dans la salle de repos, mes amis et moi profitions de pouvoir reprendre notre souffle. Assise sur le canapé, j'attrapai à la volée une canette de bière que me lançait notre batteur. Celui-ci servit également les autres membres du groupe avant de refermer le mini-réfrigérateur. De son côté, le bassiste s'affala sur un fauteuil avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse. Dans ses mains se tenait une centaine d'enveloppes, certainement des lettres de fans, qu'il jeta à côté de lui.

- Enlève tes grosses bottes de là, ronchonna Kirla, notre pianiste, qui repoussa les pieds de Nolan.  
- Tu fais chier, grommela ce dernier qui ne se redressa pas pour autant dans son fauteuil.  
- Il faut bien qu'une femme te mène la vie dure vu ce que tu fais subir à tes pauvres groupies.

S'asseyant entre Kirla et moi, le batteur émit un rire proche d'un grognement avant de passer un bras par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière. Celle-ci ne repoussa pas le contact, mais tourna un regard outré vers son compagnon.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! renchérit-elle d'un air grognon. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Chross ?  
- Hé, vieux frère, ne me trahis pas pour les yeux de ta belle, rétorqua Nolan en haussant les épaules. Et après tout, ce ne sont que des groupies.  
- Mais ce sont elles qui participent grandement à votre célébrité, intervint brutalement une voix.

Levant tous le regard vers la porte d'entrée, nous vîmes notre manager pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle rehaussa ses petites lunettes sur son nez avant de toiser sévèrement chaque personne ici présente. Tout d'abord, elle toisa le petit couple avec désapprobation.

- Évitez ce genre d'élan affectif, je vous prie, gronda-t-elle comme une mère. Votre taux de popularité se verrait réduit si vos fans apprenaient que vous étiez en couple.  
- On est entre nous, Jihl, soupirai-je en roulant des yeux. On peut bien se permettre un peu de liberté.  
- C'est là que tu fais erreur, ma petite Fang. Sachez que tout à l'heure, nous venons d'arrêter une petite furie rousse à couettes qui avait réussi à se jouer de la sécurité. Encore un peu et elle se trouvait parmi vous !

Quelques rires désabusés et des soupirs retentirent dans la pièce. Mais notre manager n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par notre insubordination. S'avançant rapidement vers Nolan, elle frappa ce dernier à la tête avec son porte-document qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Arrête de briser le cœur à ces pauvres filles, réprimanda-t-elle d'un air strict. Ce ne sont pas très bons pour les affaires, ce genre d'histoire.

Je ne pus empêcher de pouffer face à la tête que faisait Nolan. Mais immédiatement, Jihl me fusilla du regard avant de pointer son doigt parfaitement manucuré dans ma direction :

- Et toi, tu es certainement la pire de tous ! Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que tu dois répondre aux courriers de tes fans ? Et tu as un charme fou, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser devant ton public afin de gagner encore plus en popularité ?  
- Parce que c'est chiant, répondis-je avec désinvolture en passant mes bras derrière la tête. Je fais de la musique pour la musique et non pour avoir une horde de groupies derrière moi.  
- Quel gâchis ! commenta Nolan d'un sourire narquois. Et dire que t'es celle qui a le plus la cote. Le monde est vraiment injuste.

Alors que je tirais la langue face à cette dernière réflexion, mes camarades éclatèrent de rire, mis à part notre manager bien évidemment. Celle-ci croisa les bras avant de me scruter comme une enseignante face à une élève indisciplinée. Mais je n'en prêtai pas plus attention que cela. Avec le temps, nous nous étions habituées à cette harpie de Nabaat. Ses critiques et ses remontrances ne nous faisaient ni chauds ni froids. Si elle gardait sa place, c'était simplement parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, elle faisait plutôt bien son travail. Sans parler qu'elle avait toujours été là pour les débuts des Night Fox. Tout était une question de loyauté et de respect. Et on aimait bien l'ignorer pendant qu'elle nous remontait les bretelles aussi.

- Ce que Fang ne veut surtout pas avouer, c'est qu'elle désire rester fidèle à sa belle inconnue, déclara Kirla d'un ton attendri et amusé.  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Nolan et Jihl en même temps.

Même Chross, d'habitude impassible, tourna les yeux dans ma direction, incrédule. Face à cette réaction tout à fait prévisible, je lâchai un grognement agacé. Voilà à quoi cela résultait de vouloir se confier à une amie lorsqu'on avait bu une bouteille de trop. J'apprendrai à me la fermer la prochaine fois.

- Merci pour la discrétion, marmonnai-je en boudant alors que la pianiste grimaçait face à son erreur.  
- Si je m'attendais à ça ! s'exclama Nolan avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Elle est comment ? Elle est mignonne ?  
- Fang, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de ça, intervint Jihl d'un ton sans appel.  
- Bas les pattes, Nolan, grommelai-je avant de me tourner vers la harpie blonde. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu en penses et crois-moi, je n'en ai fichtrement rien à foutre.

Outrée, la manager me projeta des éclairs de ses yeux où brûlaient les braises de la rage. De ma main gauche, je brassai l'air afin de lui faire comprendre mon intérêt à la conversation. Puis, attrapant ma veste que je passai par-dessus l'épaule, je me levai avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Passant à côté de Jihl, nous nous toisâmes durement durant quelques secondes, chargeant l'atmosphère de tensions et de défis. Ensuite, j'ouvris la porte avant de l'entendre dans mon dos :

- Ne sois pas en retard pour les répétitions demain matin.  
- Ouais, ouais, répondis-je évasivement en faisait un bref signe sans me retourner. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

.

Profitant de la fraîcheur nocturne, je décidai de m'offrir une petite balade dans la ville endormie. Il y avait malheureusement bien trop de lumières pour que je puisse voir les étoiles. Pourtant, je jouissais de la mélodie des rues de nuit. L'atténuation du vacarme citadin offrait une chanson particulière à la fois angoissante et apaisante. Une goutte de tension dans le fleuve de la sérénité du sommeil urbain.  
Ma promenade me guida jusque dans un parc, près d'un petit lac. Il faisait tellement sombre que l'on croirait fixer une marre obscure. Quelques lampadaires brillaient ci et là, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à rivaliser avec les ténèbres. Grimpant sur un banc public, je décidai de m'installer sur le dossier. Le regard au loin, j'admirai et savourai la paix de la nature après tout le boucan du concert. Comme si mes oreilles réapprenaient à connaître le silence. Mais malgré le bien-être que m'offrait cette solitude, je savais que c'était la scène que je préférais. Dans le feu des projecteurs, devant une foule en délire qui ne demandait que de s'envoler avec la musique.

Doucement, je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes de la poche et en mis une entre mes lèvres. Puis, je pris mon briquet que je fis claquer deux fois avant qu'une flamme ne jaillisse délicatement. Mais à ce moment précis, une goutte d'eau tomba sur ma main. Relevant lentement la tête, je sentis les prémisses d'un déluge sur mon visage. C'était bien ma veine !  
En même pas quelques secondes, ma cigarette fut entièrement trempée comme mes vêtements d'ailleurs. Je l'attrapai entre mes doigts avant de la jeter sans plus de cérémonie. Puis, fermant les yeux, ma tête se pencha vers l'arrière. Je laissai les battements de la pluie m'emporter dans son rythme musical. Rapide. Frénétique. Le fracas de l'eau me faisait un peu penser aux hurlements fous de la foule. À la gloire qu'offrait un public conquis.  
Même si le froid commençait à me prendre, je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre. Chaque goutte qui s'abattait sur ma peau me rappelait une chose indéniable : j'étais en vie. Chaque frisson. Chaque sensation. Tout m'évoquait la réalité de mon existence dans ce monde, donnait une signification à chaque battement de mon cœur. Vivre, tout bonnement et simplement.

Soudain, plus aucune goutte n'atteignit mon visage. La pluie tonna comme un clapotis agacé et frustré. D'une lenteur aussi difficile qu'un réveil, j'ouvris les paupières. Un tissu noir fut ma première vision. Puis, en remontant petit à petit, je croisai ces iris cobalt inoubliables. Le souffle court, il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qui était la personne qui se tenait derrière moi. J'étais prête à me tordre le cou rien que pour continuer à la contempler.  
La blonde arborait son éternel visage impassible, comme si la beauté s'y était figée comme une sculpture. Celle-ci se pencha doucement au-dessus de moi. Elle me toisa un instant comme si elle pouvait enfin observer de près mes traits faciaux.  
Puis, contre toute attente, elle déclara naturellement :

- Il pleut.

Déstabilisée, je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières avant qu'un petit éclat de rire s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, ricanai-je d'un sourire moqueur et charmeur.

Mon interlocutrice fronça des sourcils et détourna la tête en faisant la moue. Elle était encore plus belle lorsque le réel s'imprimait sur son visage, la délivrant de sa beauté figée. Tranquillement, je me redressai afin d'épargner un futur torticolis à ma nuque. Puis, je scrutai l'arrivante par-dessus mon épaule, ne pouvant décrocher mes yeux d'elle.

- Tu vas attraper froid, reprit la blonde d'un ton agacé et boudeur.  
- Cela ne risque pas avec les bouffées de chaleur que tu me procures, concédai-je en riant sincèrement.

Un léger rougissement teinta les joues de mon interlocutrice. Mais cette dernière tenta de le dissimuler en s'abritant derrière un masque de colère. Un besoin impérieux de la taquiner envahit mon être. J'eus tout le mal du monde à ne pas y céder tant la tentation était grande.  
Gardant ma contenance, je me penchai près de la blonde et lui proposai :

- J'habite à deux pas d'ici. Puis-je t'offrir à boire ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'elle accepte aussi facilement mon offre. J'avais surtout déclaré cela pour la forme, sans grande conviction. Mais lorsque je la vis simplement hocher la tête en guise de réponse, mon cœur s'emballa encore plus rapidement que le rythme même de la pluie.

.

Sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête, habillée d'un débardeur et d'un mini-short noirs, je traversai la pièce jusque dans la cuisine. J'ouvris la portière du réfrigérateur avant de lever le regard vers mon invitée :

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux rien à boire ?

Assise sur le canapé, la blonde secoua la tête. Toute son attention était portée sur mon appartement dont elle inspectait minutieusement chaque petit détail. Elle ne devait pas être surprise de découvrir que mon antre était un culte à la musique. Des bibliothèques entièrement remplies de CD. Une chaîne Hi-Fi gigantesque. Des tableaux et des posters de mes artistes préférés qui étaient pour la plupart des modèles pour moi.  
J'attrapai une canette de bière avant de partir m'installer auprès de mon invitée. Alors que mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer de la tête aux pieds sous les lumières de mon salon. Je posai mon bras sur le dossier du canapé, me retenant de glisser mes doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Prenant une longue gorgée de ma boisson, je finis par déclarer de but en blanc :

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Se tournant doucement dans ma direction, l'étrangère me dévisagea un instant sans pour autant paraître outrée par ma demande. Son visage se rapprocha petit à petit du mien. Son regard plongea dans le mien d'une innocence qui me déstabilisa légèrement. Ma respiration s'accéléra furieusement, mais je tentai de le dissimuler en retenant mon souffle.

- Mon prénom t'importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? déclara mon interlocutrice d'une voix neutre.

Avant même que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la blonde empoigna la serviette qui se trouvait sur ma tête, et la rabattit sur mes yeux. Puis, son souffle chaud caressa mes lèvres dans une promesse de douceur.

- Une femme parmi tant d'autres, murmura-t-elle froidement. Cela me va...

Sa bouche se posa délicatement contre mes lèvres. Ce baiser m'enivra autant que la folie de la scène. Tout tourna dans ma tête qui sombrait petit à petit dans la déraison. Me retirant la canette des mains, je l'entendis la poser sur la table basse avant de m'obliger de m'allonger. Ma vision toujours obstruée par la serviette de bain, je sentis son corps chaud se coller contre le mien. Et à nouveau, nous nous embrassâmes fiévreusement.

.

Après avoir enfilé hâtivement mon débardeur et mon boxer, je sortis sur la terrasse. L'air frais me fit un bien fou, balayant la brume de l'extase que je venais de vivre, me ramenant à la réalité. M'accoudant sur le bord, j'allumai une cigarette. Aspirant un bon coup, j'expirai la fumée tout en me rendant compte qu'il pleuvait encore à seaux.  
Puis, derrière moi, j'entendis la porte-fenêtre coulisser doucement. Je me retournai pour toiser la belle blonde qui ne portait que sa belle chemise blanche entrouverte et une culotte en dentelle. Posant sa tête contre la bordure de la porte, elle me scruta d'un air un peu endormi, mais loin d'être dénué de sensualité.

- Tu ne te couches pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- J'avais trop envie d'une clope, répondis-je en reprenant une bouffée de nicotine.

L'inconnue s'avança vers moi. Sans la moindre gêne, elle prit ma cigarette qu'elle jeta dans le vide. Puis, elle attrapa le paquet entier. J'eus peur durant quelques secondes qu'elle lui offre le même sort. Mais la gardant dans la main, elle croisa les bras avant de déclarer :

- Tu feras exception ce soir, car je ne supporte pas cette odeur.

Malgré ma frustration, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, bien trop absorbée par la magnifique femme à mes côtés. Rapidement, je lui empoignai les poignets avant de la pousser vers l'intérieur. Mes lèvres frôlant arrogamment les siennes, je la mettais au supplice de l'attente d'un baiser imminent.

- Il va falloir m'occuper autrement dans ce cas, annonçai-je alors que les flammes de mon désir brûlaient déjà en mon sein.

Acceptant sa sentence, la blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit alors qu'elle avait réduit la distance qui séparait nos bouches. Je gémis de satisfaction avant que mes mains repartent explorer cette silhouette que j'avais déjà pris la peine de découvrir une première fois. Sous le chant de la pluie, nous fîmes danser à nouveau nos corps.

.

Le lendemain matin, un bruit assourdissant vint perturber mon doux sommeil. Grimaçant, je me retournai dans le lit, mais le vacarme persista. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour passer outre cette nuisance sonore, je fus incapable de me rendormir. Agacée, j'attrapai furieusement mon téléphone avant de décrocher, encore à moitié dans les brumes.

- Mmmh... fut le seul son que ma gorge était capable de produire.  
- Bon sang, Fang ! hurla Kirla à l'autre bout du fil. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Tu es en retard pour les répétitions !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Et merde !

Bondissant hors de mon lit, ma précipitation et mon corps endormi entrèrent en collision. Je perdis l'équilibre et me fracassai sur le sol. Le choc me réveilla brutalement. Me redressant lentement, je remis mon téléphone contre mon oreille.

- Je suis encore en vie... gémis-je douloureusement.  
- Ah, zut... soupira Kirla dont je devinai l'immense sourire.  
- Garce.

Je raccrochai immédiatement. De suite, je tournai mon regard sur le deuxième côté du lit. Vide. Plus personne ne s'y trouvait et lorsque je posai ma main sur les draps, ils étaient déjà froids. Ma belle inconnue était partie il y a bien longtemps de cela.  
Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette histoire. Jihl allait certainement me passer un sacré savon. Rien de tel pour bien démarrer la journée...

Tout en me préparant hâtivement, je scrutai tout mon appartement dans un vain espoir de trouver un quelconque petit mot de la belle d'hier soir. Mais rien. Tournant le regard vers la fenêtre, je vis un magnifique soleil briller haut dans le ciel. La pluie avait finalement cédé sa place. Le rêve s'était évaporé.  
Ignorant le pincement de mon cœur, j'attrapai mes clés et quittai l'appartement en trombe. J'avais une vie à reprendre et à suivre. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur une chimère qui avait pris fin bien trop tôt pour moi.

.

- Tu en fais une tête, commenta Kirla en me dévisageant. Cela fait quelques jours que je te retrouve perdue dans tes pensées.  
- Mmmh... émis-je en guise de réponses sans lever les yeux vers mon interlocutrice.

Assise dans mon salon, la guitare sur les cuisses, j'écrivais tout ce qui me passait par la tête sur le tas de feuilles qui étaient éparpillées sur la table. Même si toute mon attention était portée vers tout ce qui dirigeait ma vie, mon inspiration musicale. Une partie de mon être ne cessait de songer à la blonde.

_Une femme parmi tant d'autres..._

J'aurais dû démentir. Comprendre bien plus tôt que depuis longtemps, elle ne faisait que m'obséder. Encore plus maintenant que j'avais connu sa voix, ses baisers, son corps... J'avais l'impression d'être en manque. Comme si je me mourais à petit feu si je n'avais pas ma dose. Mais je ne savais rien d'elle. Ce qu'elle faisait dans sa vie. Où elle habitait. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

- La Terre à Fang, déclara Kirla en secouant sa main devant mes yeux.

Sursautant légèrement, je me reculai sur ma chaise avant de dévisager mon amie. Cette dernière parut perplexe face à ma réaction et se mit à analyser mon visage. Je lui évitai la tourmente des questions et m'expliquai :

- Il y a quatre jours, j'ai enfin rencontré ma belle inconnue.  
- Mais c'est merveilleux, s'écria ma camarade qui prit un siège pour s'installer à côté de moi. Alors ? Raconte !  
- Et bien, rien... Elle est venue chez moi. On a à peine discuté ensemble parce que nos bouches étaient un petit peu trop occupées. Et le lendemain matin, elle est partie.  
- Quand est-ce que tu vas la revoir ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Face à mon silence, Kirla fronça des sourcils. Puis, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation, elle se pencha vers moi et reprit d'un ton réprobateur :

- Non ! Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as fait exactement comme cet abruti de Nolan !  
- On va dire qu'elle n'a rien fait pour se faire connaître et que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à le savoir sur le moment, répondis-je légèrement honteuse en frottant l'arrière de ma nuque. J'avais un peu l'esprit focalisé sur autre chose.  
- Fang, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais là, franchement, tu crains ! Cette fille te rend complètement dingue. Et quand tu l'attrapes, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de la laisser s'envoler ?

Désespérée, je posai mon front contre la table. Ce n'était pas la peine de me rappeler mes fautes ! Je savais pertinemment que j'étais une idiote, une imbécile finie, une abrutie qui ne méritait que ce qui lui arrivait. Seigneur, comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?  
Mon amie soupira en secouant la tête. Puis, elle se pencha au-dessus de mon travail ou plutôt, de mes brouillons. Elle attrapa une feuille entre ses mains avant de hausser les sourcils. La surprise laissa ensuite place à l'émerveillement.

- Hé, mais c'est pas mal du tout ce que tu nous as pondu, s'étonna-t-elle agréablement. Tu as déjà pensé sur quel rythme la jouer ? Les notes et tout ?

Toujours sans me redresser, j'attrapai une fiche qui se trouvait sur ma gauche et la tendis maladroitement à mon interlocutrice. Celle-ci ne s'offusqua pas de mon comportement, bien trop absorbée par mon ébauche en cours de création. Tapotant le doigt sur la table, Kirla fredonna les quelques notes que j'avais écrites sur la partition. Sa tête suivait le rythme de la musique illusoire qui chantonnait dans son esprit.

- Il faut appeler les autres, s'écria-t-elle finalement en bondissant de son siège, m'effrayant presque par son enthousiasme.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je en tournant la tête vers mon amie.  
- Parce qu'on a une nouvelle chanson, pardi ! Tu n'as écrit que la guitare, mais je peux déjà entendre ce qui va l'accompagner. Chross va nous offrir un rythme d'enfer !

Alors que Kirla tournait en rond dans la pièce avec son téléphone dans la main, je me redressai gentiment. Je pris la feuille qu'elle tenait un peu plus tôt et me rendis compte que le texte n'avait totalement rien à voir avec mon travail. J'avais écrit cette ébauche sans réelle motivation, laissant mon inspiration aller au gré de ses envies. La pianiste du groupe n'aurait même pas dû lire cela.

- Kirla, l'appelai-je. Ce texte, il...  
- Il est pour elle, je sais, rétorqua ma camarade avant de tourner son attention vers son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Oui, chez Fang, maintenant et tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha brutalement en se tournant vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Si on se débrouille bien, on pourra la faire découvrir lors de notre prochain concert, déclara Kirla avec confiance. Elle sera là, j'en suis certaine. Et cette fois-ci, ne la laisse surtout pas partir ! S'il le faut, je t'aiderai même à l'enlever !

Je toisai un instant ma confidente avant de pouffer de rire. Et comme si, en délivrant le poids de mon cœur, j'avais ouvert les vannes de mon imagination musicale, je fus submergée par l'inspiration. Rapidement, j'attrapai une page vierge afin de ne pas gaspiller cet effluve compositrice.

.

Les hurlements retentirent comme un torrent de joie. Les projecteurs s'illuminèrent abruptement, nous dévoilant à tout l'auditoire qui regagna encore plus en folie. Des mains et des cris nous saluèrent chaleureusement. Et comme pour pouvoir profiter de ce summum d'excitation, je fis immédiatement chanter ma guitare qui fut rapidement suivie par les autres instruments du groupe. Le délire semblait littéralement exploser tant la fièvre musicale prenait la foule.  
Après deux chansons rythmées qui avaient provoqué des frissons à plus d'un, le public profita de cette brève pause pour s'élancer dans brouhaha d'adoration. Je me laissai baigner dans cet amour en reprenant doucement mon souffle. L'adrénaline battait furieusement dans mes veines, me donnant l'impression de planer dans l'effervescence de cette ambiance électrique. Chaque goutte de sueur sur mon front était comme un délice, une marque de ma fervente participation à la soirée.

- J'espère que vous passez un tout aussi bon moment que moi ! déclarai-je à la foule qui me répondit avec enthousiasme, faisant bondir mon cœur de joie.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que je la vis. Enfin. Comme toujours, la blonde se tenait au fond de la salle, solitaire comme coupée de la foule. Marquant ainsi son aspect unique parmi tout ce monde en folie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à l'écart ni de s'habiller différemment pour se démarquer de l'auditoire. Dans mon être, elle les effaçait tous de mon champ de vision. Rien qu'avec son regard, elle vidait la salle pleine à craquer pour ne se retrouver qu'avec moi. Elle et moi. Personne d'autre.

- J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer ce soir, repris-je tranquillement en souriant. Tout d'abord, cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas grillé une seule cigarette.

Face à l'incrédulité de la foule et même de mes camarades qui me dévisageaient avec incompréhension, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mais l'expression que mon cœur se délectait avec voracité, était l'air ébahi de la blonde. Très vite, elle reprit une posture neutre, imperturbable. Je souris face à cette réaction, fière de pouvoir me vanter que désormais, je connaissais sa susceptibilité. Elle n'aimait pas se faire prendre de court. Et moi, j'adorais la surprendre.

- Plus sérieusement, enchaînai-je avant qu'on ne me croie folle, ce soir, les Night Fox vous offrent en avant-première notre toute dernière création.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements et de cris ravis. Satisfaite, je tournai mon regard vers mes partenaires. Kirla me rendit un grand sourire avant de me faire un clin d'œil. C'était à nous de jouer maintenant.

- Stand in the Rain, déclarai-je doucement.

Puis, en parfaite synchronisation, Kirla et moi débutâmes les premières notes de cette nouvelle offrande à la musique. Lentement, je m'avançai vers le micro, les yeux baissés.

**She never slows down.**  
_Elle ne ralentit jamais._  
**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**  
_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle sait que lorsqu'elle est toute seule, on dirait que tout s'écroule_  
**She won't turn around**  
_Elle ne se retournera pas_  
**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**  
_Les ténèbres durent et elle craint que si elle commence à pleurer, les larmes n'arrêteront pas de pleuvoir ensuite_

Alors que je me faisais happer dans les méandres de mes propres paroles, je levai les yeux droits sur la blonde. La musique m'enveloppa alors que mes sentiments semblaient prendre vie sous forme de notes de musique. À chaque mot, à chaque corde de guitare qui retentissait, je me sentais vibrer pour elle. Je voulais pouvoir la toucher. La toucher avec ma musique.

**So stand in the rain**  
_Alors, tiens-toi debout sous la pluie_  
**Stand your ground**  
_Tiens bon_  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
_Lève-toi__ lorsque tout s'effondre_  
**You stand through the pain**  
_Tu tiens dans la douleur_  
**You won't drown**  
_Tu ne te noieras pas_  
**And one day, whats lost can be found**  
_Et un jour, ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé_  
**You stand in the rain**  
_Tu te tiens debout sous la pluie_

Je pouvais sentir son regard brûler ma peau. Ce n'était pas douloureux, atrocement agréable au contraire. Mon cœur battait au rythme de la chanson, mais en réalité, je savais qu'il respirait sur la même mesure que le sien. Par ce simple chant, j'avais l'impression d'échanger un contact doux et intime avec elle. Cette ode était pour elle. Cette hymne n'avait de raison que parce que c'était elle.

**She won't make a sound**  
_Elle ne fera pas un bruit_  
**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**  
_Seule dans ce combat contre elle-même et ses peurs chuchotent que si elle se lève, elle tombera_  
**She wants to be found**  
_Elle veut être retrouvée_  
**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**  
_Sa seule issue est à travers toutes les choses qu'elle fuit, elle veut abandonner et s'allonger _

Mon cœur au bord de l'explosion, je pouvais sentir que mes jambes ne demandaient qu'à flancher. Mais une force inconnue semblait m'habiter comme si j'étais possédée. J'avais un besoin impérieux de continuer ce chant, de ressentir l'extase qu'elle me procurait. Je ne voulais en aucun cas briser le lien musical éphémère qui venait de naître entre elle et moi.

**So stand in the rain**_  
Alors, tiens-toi debout sous la pluie  
_**Stand your ground**_  
Tiens bon  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
Lève-toi lorsque tout s'effondre  
_**You stand through the pain**_  
Tu tiens dans la douleur  
_**You won't drown**_  
Tu ne te noieras pas  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_  
Et un jour, ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé  
_**You stand in the rain**_  
Tu te tiens debout sous la pluie_

_**[...]**_

.

- C'était génial, Fang ! complimenta Nolan avec satisfaction. On leur a foutu plein la vue ce soir !

Chross, dans son éternel mutisme, vint me tapoter énergiquement et amicalement le dos. Je toussai légèrement avant de lui rendre une grimace amusée. Dans les bras de ce dernier, Kirla m'offrit un sourire fier.

- Vous avez cartonné ce soir, déclarai-je joyeusement en tapant dans la main de mon amie. Passez tous une bonne nuit !

Tranquillement, je quittai le club, le cœur aussi léger qu'une plume. Comme toujours, ma belle étrangère avait disparu à la fin du concert. Mais malgré cela, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était produit quelque chose entre nous ce soir-là. Quelque chose bien au-delà et plus intense qu'un contact physique, nous étions en osmose. J'avais l'impression durant ces brefs instants d'avoir tant partagé avec elle.  
Une fois dans la rue, la pluie battante m'accueillit comme pour me féliciter de ma prestation. Je souris comme une idiote en la laissant me caresser le visage de sa froideur délicate. Fermant les paupières, j'étais à l'écoute des éloges de cette précipitation.

- Et c'est là que je suis censée dire que je t'ai trouvée ? fit une voix qui m'avait tant manquée.

J'ouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir qu'un parapluie me couvrait. Me tournant vers mon interlocutrice qui me toisait étrangement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai retrouvée, déclarai-je en prenant le visage de la blonde entre mes mains.  
- C'est une sacrée manie que tu as avec la pluie, commenta-t-elle d'un ton maternel.  
- Quel est ton prénom ?  
- Pardon ?

Plaquant doucement mon front contre le sien, je plongeai dans l'océan pur de son regard. Mon pouce droit joua malicieusement contre sa joue. Mes lèvres frémissaient à chaque fois que le souffle délicat de la blonde les frôlait. Mais, cette fois-ci, je contins toute mon impatience.

- Je meurs de connaître ton prénom depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard dans la salle, repris-je sincèrement. Depuis que tu m'obsèdes jour et nuit.

La blonde parut surprise, totalement prise aux dépourvues. Je dus ravaler mon amusement afin de ne pas la braquer. Ses yeux me fixaient d'une intensité si forte que j'avais tout le mal du monde à ne pas céder à mes désirs.

- Claire, murmura-t-elle timidement, mais sans pour autant détourner son regard de moi.  
- Claire... répétai-je comme si ce mot était mon Saint-Graal. Tu es mon unique, Claire. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir.

Sans plus attendre, je dérobai ce qui désormais, je considérai comme mien. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour conquérir cette femme. Je ne la laisserai plus jamais s'échapper. Elle était prisonnière de mon amour, de mon adoration.  
Claire avait dérobé mon cœur et elle devra en assumer les lourdes conséquences.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Pour ceux ou celles que cela intéresse, la chanson est de _Superchick_: Stand in the Rain. ;)**


End file.
